Bored
by Tonbokiri
Summary: *After Dana Bahn* Riki is at home with Iason and announces he's bored. That was until his master suggests he does something 'productive'.


**Bored**

* * *

 _*After Dana Bahn*_

 _Riki is at home with Iason and announces he's bored. That was until his master suggests he does something 'productive'._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Hey Iason," Riki looked up at him from his lap playing with a few strands of his long blonde hair, his eyes glancing down at him then back to his book "What is it?"

"I'm bored."

"Do something productive then."

"But I'm too comfortable to move."

"Then sleep."

"Eh?" He rolled onto his back "But I'm not tired."

"Well I doubt you want to go to the saloon, so I have nothing else to suggest." Iason continued flipping the page leaving his pet to contemplate what he wanted to do glancing down from time to time to see him look at his hair seemingly in deep thought.

"Can I try something?"

"Depending on what it is."

"Your hair..let me try something with it."

"You're not cutting it."

"Idiot. I just wanna try something." Riki stood looking determined "Stay there I'll be back."

"Hn." Iason glanced at his pet with a small smile watching him go down the hallway. 'I wonder what he plans to do with my hair..'

"Finally.." Riki came back with a hair tie, brush and chair seating himself behind him placing the brush on his leg the hair band around his wrist "Alright lean forward."

"..." Leaning forward a little the Blondie felt Riki grab his hair gently bring it over the back of chair closer to him "Good."

"What are you going to do?"

"I wanna try a hairstyle that I saw someone did while I was at work. Apparently he used a to be a hairdresser or something and he showed me a thing or two. I didn't know his name though, Katze called for him before I had the chance to ask."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh," Riki nodded brushing his hair gently with ease Iason humming in delight "Mmn.."

"Feel nice?" He chuckled softly watching his Masters shoulders relax further.

"I suppose."

"Heh." Riki finished threading his fingers and grabbing some of his Masters hair and plaiting them expertly _'I think that's how he showed me..'_

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm bored," the mongrel shrugged "Aren't you the one who said I should do something productive?"

"Well that may be true," Iason chuckled softly closing his book and placing it at his side to enjoy his pets fingers thread through his hair expertly "though I suppose I can't argue with this either."

"Hmph. Keep still, I'm nearly done."

"Already?"

"Well yeah." He tied the end with a grin of satisfaction walking over to stand in front of Iason "It went quicker than I thought it would."

"Hn." Iason nodded once in acknowledgement watching Riki look him over touching his bangs that he had left out brushing them away from his eyes "Better."

"Are you done?"

"Yup, don't be too shocked when you look in the mirror." Riki smirked to himself, grabbing his chair and brush and disappearing down the hall once more leaving the Blondie on his own once more.

'Maybe I'll go have a quick look at what it looked likes then come back..' Iason reasoned with himself standing to make his way into the bathroom.

"Impressive." Iason turned his head a few times with a small smile.

"I knew you'd like it." Riki came into the frame leaning against the door with a satisfied look on his face "You look better than that show off Gideon."

"Was I not better before?" Iason turned to face him leaning against the counter arms folded watching Riki turn away with a smirk.

"Hmph, you wi-mph!"

"I don't think I need to hear the rest of that sentence."

"Then what's the use in asking?" Riki stared defiantly at his master licking his lips who now towered over him, placing an arm over his head to support himself. How he got there so quick Riki would never know but right now he couldn't care less. "You should be thanking me."

"Thanks? Whatever for?"

"Making and improvement. I've taken you to the next level!"

"Well if we're talking 'levels'" Iason placed a hand beside his head preventing his escape "I too, can take you to the 'next level'."

"Pfft.." Riki held in his laughter glancing at his master who looked down at him in amusement "Sometimes I wonder where your confidence comes from."

"I'm always confident in my abilities, that was never in question."

"Hmph," Riki placed a hand on his hip pulling Iason towards himself the other at the back of his head placing his head so close that their breath mingled with each other's their eyes never leaving the others "You're not the only one.."

"How bold of you Riki."

"Didn't I tell you? I'm bored."

"Then let's us do something more..."

"Productive?" Riki smirked pressing himself up against his master suggestively never taking his eyes off him as he did so "Let's go."

"You're not complaining?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Iason smiled "What is it you say? 'I'm all for it.'"

"Know it all." Riki smiled back bumping foreheads with the other who stood with him indulging himself in such a rare moment.

 _'My Riki..'_

* * *

 **\- The End -**


End file.
